ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeform Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that are set to premiere on Freeform (formerly ABC Family). 2019 * The Wild Life (2016) * Ted * Daddy Day Care * Night at the Museum * Garfield: The Movie * Thor * Shrek Forever After * Cars 3 * Coco * Grown Ups 2 * Escape From Planet Earth * Little Secret (2001) * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Megamind * The Nut Job * Free Birds * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Despicable Me 2 * Where the Wild Things Are * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Men in Black * Men in Black II * Men in Black 3 * Iron Man 3 * The Amazing-Spider Man (2012) * Tomorrowland * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Titan A.E. * Open Season * Surf's Up * Rio * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The BFG * Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2020 * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Incredibles 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Ted 2 * Home * Over the Hedge * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Pitch Perfect 2 * Doogal (2006) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Last Airbender * X-Men: Days of Future Past * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Curious George (2006) 2021 * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Nine Lives * Show Dogs * Miracle From Heaven * Nim's Island * Ant-Man * Missing Link * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Fantastic Four (2015) * Playmobil: The Movie * The Simpsons Movie 2022 * Onward * Soul * Raya and the Last Dragon * Hail Ceasar * Trolls * Independence Day: Resurgence * X-Men: Apocalypse * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Doctor Strange * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip 2023 * Rock Dog * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Emoji Movie * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Despicable Me 3 * The Lego Batman Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Power Rangers (2017) 2024 * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * Sherlock Gnomes * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Paddington 2 * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * Rio 2 * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Ron's Gone Wrong * The Boss Baby * Now You See Me * Now You See Me 2 2025 * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel * Peter Rabbit 2 * Dark Phoenix * The Kid Who Would Be King * A Dog's Way Home * Jumanji 3 * Trolls 2 * Sing 2 2026 2027 2028 TBA * Chicken Run 2 * Barbie * Paddington 3 * Wreck-it Ralph 3 * Cars 4 * Big Hero 7 * Moana 2 * Zootopia 2 * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * Emoji * The Emoji Movie 3: Bigger Badder Emojier * Now You See Me 3 * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Goosebumps 3 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * Iron Man 4 * Thor 4 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:Freeform Category:ABC Family Category:The Walt Disney Company